Ariel's journey
by Whiteling
Summary: What if there was no Eric to save? Nor a seawitch to face? How would Ariel become human and see the world above? This story tells us her adventures before she finds true love in a human from days long past. Prequel to the "Mermaid & the Samurai" fic.
1. In the beginning

**AN: I know, it's a crossover but since this one's going to be centered aro****und Ariel, I put it here. So enjoy everyone, don't forget to R & R!**

Triton, the Sea King had been a widower for many years and had seven lovely daughters from his deceased Queen Athena. The most beautiful of all these ocean maidens was the youngest. She was spirited, adventurous and had the loveliest voice of any upon the earth or sea.

Yet, she was obsessed, with the world above the waves.

Soon after a heated argument with her father, the young princess took a rash decision: she would become human herself and prove that humans weren't barbarians at all.

She sought out every possibility, until she had no alternative but to seek help from a land dweller with magical abilities.

Many an underwater inhabitant had told her to seek out a hermit, she'd been told, one that resided in Bogus swamp.

Recalling the instructions she'd received, she pulled herself up on the large tree stump and blew the twisted horn and fell back into the water, with only her torso visible.

Within seconds, out of the water in front of her, an even larger tree stump emerged. At the near top was a small round door, which opened and out came the hermit. He was short, had green skin, fiery red eyebrows, a mane of white hair and was garbed all in black.

"Who dares to blow my door horn?" he snapped.

"Hello up there! I've come to ask –"

"I've little time for vagrants little girl, what is your business here?"

"I wish to become human, I've been told you'd be able to help me."

The hermit studied the young woman looking up from the swamp water suspiciously. She was slim and supple, with a luxurious length of cascading hair as red as blood. Her eyes were large and blue, filled with apprehension and a hint of hope.

"What are you talking about girl --?" He was cut off when the 'girl' pulled herself to sitting position. Instead of legs, he saw a bright emerald green fish tail.

"Hmm, human legs…" said the hermit thoughtfully, he then indicated, "Wait here."

Not long after, he climbed down and handed the mermaid a red narwhal's horn containing a bubbling yellow concoction.

"Now you listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once: Tomorrow before sunrise, you will go ashore and drink this. Instead of a fin you'll get legs, and bear in mind that the process WILL be painful. But any other being who sees you will say that you are the fairest human being to have walked the Earth."

Unknown to the princess or the swamp hermit, the entire evening's events had been witnessed by two of the mermaid's sea-dwelling friends, who were very concerned about their beloved princess.

The mermaid princess thanked him and swam away over the horizon after he scolded her that the sun would soon rise.

As the hermit watched the princess disappear into the distance, he chuckled wickedly, "Yes, venture out into the world to your heart's content, little daughter of Triton... My eyes and ears are everywhere, nothing you do will go unseen. And at your weakest moment, Atlantica will fall under my rule."

Had the mermaid or her hidden companions glanced at the water. They would have seen truth revealed in the hermit's reflection: a large black demon with flaming eyebrows...

Ariel swam up to shore and pulled herself up on the bank just a few good hours before sunrise.

Remembering the instructions, she carefully raised the phial to her mouth and drank the concoction give to her by the swamp hermit.

Just as she finished it, Ariel suddenly grabbed her throat gasping and gagging. Her bright green fin thrashed about feeling as though some great knife were cutting through it.

Since her eyes were closed due to both the pain and the bitter taste, she didn't see the gradual transformation of her tail into human legs, by then she fainted.

Hours later, Ariel slowly raised her head, pushing her bangs out of her face.

And started when she saw her new pair of legs. Even more when she found herself wearing a white blouse with a black corset, blue pants and black flats.

It was a bit shocking, but now she could see humans up close, talk to them and learn about their world!

Carefully she tried to stand on her new legs. Boys, did they feel shaky! She didn't know how humans could

possibly--

_Thump!_

She toppled over and landed on the sand. Though she was far from deterred, she was determined to make her way into the world above.

Later in the afternoon, she wandered hungrily upon the main road, when she chanced to make a kindly peasant family acquaintance in a rather abrupt way.

We see Ariel barely dodged the oncoming cart headed towards her and fell on the ground face first.

"My word!"

"God's wounds! Is she alright, father?"

The driver and his young sons rushed to her aid.

"She looks rather pale, how long was it since you've last eaten child?"

Ariel tried getting herself up, "Last night at least."

It so happened that they were farmers from a large village, they mistook her for a shipwrecked traveler that seemed out of it and offered her a place to stay, but she also had to work. Something she didn't really mind so long as she got to see more of their world.

The time she pent on the farm allowed her to learn a great deal, with the farmer's wife's skill, she learned to sew and cook.

With the sons' and the farmer himself, she learned to garden and tend to the crops.

All these practical skills would become useful to her- though she did not know it yet. And in turn at night, she would sometimes sing for them, enchanting the household with her melodious voice.

But even the happiest of times can be darkened by an unseen tempest.

Now that very day, Ariel had just been walking back from the orchard, carrying a basket full of fruit.

"I wonder what delicious human menu we'll be having for dinner tonight…" she thought.

Briefly she kneeled, down to straighten her blue leggings

At same moment, a mysterious shadow crept over the valley where the mermaid princess was currently residing in.

The sky suddenly darkened and rumbled even though there were no warning signs of an approaching storm.

Next, she felt goose bumps when the sound of people screaming reached her ears.

When she stood up, what she saw made her blue eyes grow wide with horror.

For a terrible creature towered threateningly above the village!

It was hideously ugly. It has flaming red brows and goatee/beard. It's dark eyes narrowed with malice. The greenish mouth turned up into a wicked sneer, revealing sharp cruel teeth.

A shower of arrows and spears rained on the demon.

But it just raised it's arms high above and sucked the blades deep into it's dark flesh with no trouble at all. Then, straightening it's long, arms in both directions, it fired the arrows out of its' black palms right back at the shooters.

Many of the townspeople jumped away to avoid the falling arrowheads, while others leapt aside to avoid the burning beams from the demon's eyes.

It wasn't long before the entire town was in flames with the creature cackling triumphantly over the destruction it caused.

By now, mortal fear flooded through the young mermaid.

In the ocean, it was either sink or swim. And after seeing what this thing was capable of, she doubted she'd so much as stand a fighting chance against it.

So Ariel did the only thing she could do: escape.

Quickly, she turned tail and ran towards the forest as fast as her human legs could carry her.

If she'd looked back, she'd have seen the monster glance her way and smirk knowingly.

Or her equally panicked friends frantically follow her into the woods. But she was too frightened to turn around much less stop.

Little did she know that this was just the beginning of her adventures in this strange new world above…

_**To be continued...**_

**AN: And there's the first part, keep your eyes peeled for the next part everyone. That's where she'll run into some familiar faces (if you've watched Samurai Jack) and places so don't miss it.**** But don't count on seeing Eric or Ursula in this one folks, sorry.**


	2. Creatures galore, and even more!

**AN: Not much action here, but let's see if any of you can recognize the SJ one episode characters in this chapter that Ariel meets.**

Ariel continued running. The sun had already set and she'd just lost her breath.

She looked around finding herself in the darker part of the woods, and it was spooky but she had to find shelter for the night.

Creepy eyes seemed to peer out at her from the trees, bushes and other shadowy areas, plus the forest looked like it was closing in behind her.

Some bats flew past her head, startling her and she rushed by. She turned a little and almost bumped her face against a small garden snake, but it still made her nervous, so she ran off.

Panting, Ariel saw a small grassy hill up ahead, she climbed it and settled herself down on it. With the large branches up ahead, at least it'll make decent shelter for now.

_**The next morning...**_

Ariel turned on her side from her spot on the hill, it wasn't much but the soft ground was comforting. Particularly moving up and down gently.

Wait! _Moving?_

She bolted upright. Sure enough, the so called hill was moving up and down, like something was breathing.

And right on cue to her reaction, whatever she was lying on raised itself to look at her making her gasp a little.

It looked like some large blue teddy bear with round yellow eyes and three clovers on it's head.

Ariel stared at it, it stared back.

Carefully, she pushed back a lock of her hair. It mimicked her movements with it's paw.

Then it suddenly just licked her with it's big tongue.

Ariel wiped her face, giving a nervous smile. Well, it's a start.

--------

At the same time, a seagull and a crab had woken up from their spot up a tree and were trying to get a bearing of their surroundings.

"Well, we better check up on Arielle."

Scuttle yawned, stretching his wings. "Yep, think she got a goodnight…"

They looked down to see that she was gone again.

Sebastian sighed, "Somebody's got to nail that girl's fin – I mean legs to da floor."

---------------

About an hour later, after leaving the peculiar creature to it's habitat, Ariel was on her way out of the wood again. She had picked up a fallen basket and was continuing to wander around when she came upon something in the grove.

It was a very large spiderweb, trapped on it was a small Iris blue creature with flowing white hair and wings.

And sliding in for the kill was a red spider as big as a tennis ball.

"Help me please!" cried the pixie.

The spider approached, "Hush, my jewel, soon all your troubles will be over."

Ariel got closer and meant to reach for the struggling fairy but it warned, "No lady! The spider's venom is deadly!"

Thinking fast, Ariel took the basket she had with her, lifted it's lid then caught the spider inside.

"Hey!" it yelled, "Who took the sun? where am I?"

"Where you won't be harming that poor little thing anytime soon." Ariel replied to it.

With that, she threw the basket as far away as she possibly could. She then turned to the fairy and gently pulled away the web free her.

"There you go, safe and sound." Ariel said to her.

"I owe you my life, lady," said the fairy, "I know that I'm small, but if I can do you a good turn in the future I will. Farewell!"

And it flew away.

Later by a few hours before dusk, Ariel settled down a large tree-filled area to rest and eat a few of the fruit she'd picked from the trees.

But while she settled down to eat, however, something seemed to keep moving in the surrounding environment.

She tensed a little. Every now and then she would hear a soft _whoosh_, and one of the fruits she'd picked was gone.

This time Ariel decided to wait a little to see what she was up against.

So, when the figure next suddenly grabbed her fruit, she turned and immediately pursued.

"Hey, stop! What're you doing?" Ariel cried out, "That's mine!"

It jumped on branches easily ahead of her while she was on the ground pushing away the lower ones.

Until she one actually hit her in the face

_WHAM!_

Knocking her back.

Finally the figure stopped to look back.

It approached and Ariel finally got a good look at what had taken her food: it was a human but with wild ginger hair and beard, blue eyes and sporting a jungle garb.

He outstretched his hands towards her to show a half eaten melon. "Sorry."

"What are you?"

"I man."

She raised an eyebrow, "Can humans . . . fly?"

"I no fly, jump good."

He jumps high up to prove his point making Ariel gasp with delight. Then he fell back down and stopped just a few inches from the ground and laded softly on one foot.

"Oh," Ariel clapped. "That was amazing!" Then she remembered, "You think you can show me the out of the wood, I've got to find shelter for the night."

"I show you tribe, tribe show you way out."

Ariel climbed on his back and the wild man jumped from spot to branch until the reached an area full of trees each with large holes at the top.

Carefully she climbed down off his back just as he started making barking sounds then a howl.

As if in answer to a doorbell, a vast number of apes hopped down from different corners of the trees and stood staring at Ariel curiously.

They were all white furred, had blue faces hands and feet, pink noses and reached up to Ariel's elbows.

"Wow, there's' so many!" she exclaimed as one jumped on her getting a giggle out of the redhead, "But how'd you manage?"

"They raise me," explained the wild man, "They say long ago, I was other tribe. They say I stray from tribe and so, I became new member of tribe. And as you see, all tribe jump good! So I jump good!"

"Ariel!"

They all turned in surprise to see Scuttle with Sebastian on his back flying towards them.

"Scuttle! Sebastian, you found me!" Ariel cried.

"Yes, we've been following you for days." said Sebastian.

"And we lost sight of ya back in the trees over there." added Scuttle

Ariel introduced them, "These are my friends Sebastian and Scuttle."

"Friends!"the wild man said grabbing the three of them in a bone-crushing hug.

And so the ape tribe guided the travelers to the edge of the forest where they continued wandering in hopes of reaching the ocean somehow.

Yet many more friends, enemies and adventures waited them.

_**To be continued**_

**AN: OK, send in the review everyone who did you recognize and from which eppie?**


	3. Robots and hunters and raves, oh my!

**AN: OK, I know there's not much on the first part of this but work with me, now can anyone name the eppie from the scene in the second part of this chapter?**

Some time later, the travelers had decided to rest. Now during her time as a human Ariel had discovered a side effect while she was living on the farm. Her legs when they got get by water, would revert to her mermaid fin.

If course this was quite troublesome for her especially if it was raining or when she was required to do the laundry. Up until now her secret was carefully hidden from the world, but not for long.

One day, Ariel, Scuttle and Sebastian stopped by the edge of a river to refresh themselves.

Tentatively, Ariel removed her lower clothes and stepped in. It was cold but not unpleasantly so.

Slowly but surely, green fish scales appeared on her legs and melded into one. Then her fins unfurled gracefully and she lay back down in the water.

"Well, we mustn't let our guard down," Sebastian said sternly. "We refresh ourselves then we get out!"

"Come on, Sebastian, this is a secluded river," Scuttle asked. "Who would ever come to a secluded river?"

But none of them saw the bounty hunters that'd just spotted the group in the river a few feet away from them.

They'd been in the woods in search of their bounty when they happened to look over tin the direction of the river and noticed Ariel bathing in it – and her fish tail.

"Look at that!"

"A mermaid!"

"I'm going in and taking that fish-babe myself."

Just they approached, Sebastian, who left the river edge briefly, saw them and yelled: "Aaaaargh! I know TWO things they're bound to notice!"

He quickly scurried back.

Thankfully, Ariel had heard them approach, she grabbed her bag and Sebastian then disappeared under the river currents just as the hunters opened fire.

Scuttle squawked and took to the air with Ariel's bag.

----

Hours later by sundown, Scuttle landed at the edge of a small waterfall under a log. At the same time, Ariel and Sebastian emerged from the water, exhausted but glad to be safe from harm.

"I really hope I won't have to do this every day until I find my way back." Ariel said, pulling out her lower clothes from her bag after Scuttle handed it to her.

"Tell me about it." Scuttle flumped down on the grass.

Carefully, Ariel slipped her clothes and the black shoes she'd been given on.

Sebastian got up, "We're all under a lot a pressure up here," he said. "I say that the sooner we find shelter for the night the better. . ."

Ariel felt/heard some rhythmic rumble beat by them. She looked to her left curiously. "What do you suppose?"

She slipped out of Sebastian's grip and started to walk in the direction of the noise.

"Arielle?" Sebastian questioned, "Arielle!"

And he rushed after her. He could hardly believe that after everything that had just happened, the little ex-mermaid was already wandering off again!

At least this time Ariel grabbed him and put him in her front pocket. Scuttle followed closely behind.

"Arielle," Sebastian said, demanding an explanation. "What are you--"

A steady musical beat cut him off. He turned around and gasped in shock. "Jumping jellyfish!"

Up ahead, was a large crowd and beyond it was a huge stage with even larger stereo boxes, surrounding it were steel railings holding more of the sound boxes.

Red/pink lights, green screens, yellow and green ropes, and some bubbles lit up the night sky in bright colors, illuminating the dark treetops.

The further the mermaid princess walked towards it, the louder the music became and she was soon joining a number of youngsters also following the sound.

The next thing Sebastian knew, Ariel was already weaving through the crowd happily, wanting to join in the fun.

She approached a girl with violet buns and a red visor. "Hey, what's going on?"

The girl said cheerily, "Oh, hang around, girl, they keep playing this rave so we can party all night long!"

Ariel liked the sound of that but Sebastian didn't.

"I do not know what a rave is, but I do know music," Sebastian grumbled, "And this is certainly NOT music!"

Soon, the little mermaid began dancing to the beat of the music in her own way. Up on the railings, Scuttle danced along the best way he could.

A few boys asked her to dance to which she accepted, and a girl in pigtails offered her some of the glowing green ropes for her to use, much to Ariel's delight – this was so much fun!

Suddenly some bright spotlights lit up the center stage, making everyone to stop dancing.

Ariel stopped and looked forwards curiously, what's next?

Emerging upwards slowly was the DJ, who wore dark round sunglasses and some odd-looking headphones, they were shaped like Aku's horns, though Ariel and her friends weren't paying much attention to the details.

"Welcoooome, brothers and sisters!" he said in a rough, raspy voice, "Can I get a kazaam?"

"KAZAAM!" the teens cried, Ariel cheered along with them excitedly.

"I, DJ Skybator am once again here to drop upon you all, the majestical, sounderific beats of… the Master!"

Ariel was about to vocally join in again but her smiled faded when they said, "Aku…"

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

Up in the railings, Scuttle dropped his wings to his sides nervously, "_This_…is not a good thing, right?"

"Skiz-yeah," the DJ continued, "Lend your ears, feast to the flavor, of the Aku-stic sound!"

He moved a record upon on the mixer, it scratched for a few seconds then an ominous beat began.

Ariel and Sebastian were just about ready to leave.

"Just calmly back away, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," the red crab whispered to her carefully.

But before Ariel could get more then five feet away, something blew out of the sound boxes onto the audience including Ariel!

Up on the railings, Scuttle was almost blown away himself. "Whoa! They're really trying to bring down the house here!"

The crowd of youngsters watched confusedly for a moment then suddenly their eyes began to glow red and they sinister smiles appeared on their faces.

Sebastian who had covered his ears the moment the force blew against them, shook his head and complained, "Like I said, that IS not music!" he looked up to the princess, "Come Arielle, we must – Arielle? Arielle? _Arielle!_"

For the mermaid princess' blue eyes had turned the same eerie blood-red glow as the others.

Soon she too began to join dance along with the hypnotized teenagers.

Before Sebastian or Scuttle could so much formulate a plan, the bewitched youngsters began to move out in direction of a small town.

To make matters worse, they minute they arrived all the rave kids began to trash and destroy everything in sight.

Statues were wrecked, windows shattered, furniture thrown out the windows!

"Hey what's going down there?!" Scuttle called.

"Arielle!" Sebastian scolded from his spot in her pocket, he pinched her, "What are you doing?! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

But the mermaid simply grabbed him and Scuttle stuffed them into a cabinet and threw it.

The cabinet bounced a little and the two sea creatures fell out.

Scuttle commented, "Well, talking to her ain't working, we- we gotta try something else."

Sebastian looked up and saw a bucket full of water being held on by some rope - and Ariel breaking stuff right under it.

The crab sighed, "Don't make me want to do this."

But since there seemed to be no stopping them, Sebastian grimly cut the rope with his claw.

At once the bucket dropped the cold water down on Ariel, drenching her completely. She slipped as her fin returned and she hit head on the soft wood, knocking herself out.

-----

The next morning, Ariel woke up with a head ache and her two friends looking at her anxiously.

"Oh, what happened?"

Sebastian scurried up to her, "What happened was that you began to destroy every human object within your reach!"

"Just after that weirdo began playing that creepy music," Scuttle explained, "First you all got glowy-eyed, then you started dancing and then you all started marching to a human place and started trashin' the place!"

"I did?"

Ariel felt herself grow used and guilty. She had vandalized a human dwelling and she didn't even remember it.

How could she suddenly be so terrible at one point and then be herself the morning after?

"Now, child," Sebastian comforted her, "It's going to be alright."

"Let's just get outta here before something else happens." Scuttle advised.

Ariel nodded.

They all gathered together and were once more on their way.

**AN: Send in the reviews****, everyone!**


	4. Winter to spring

**AN: Here's the next chapter , the other one might be up sooner than you think.**

Days passed and the soft breeze became a chill wind which in turn came the icy frost of winter. And the countryside was slowly covered in a glittering, white powder-like substance.

It was too cold for Scuttle to fly, so Ariel had to carry him and Sebastian through the frigid weather.

Soon a snow storm began to blow. And Ariel, who had only a blue cloak with her felt terribly cold.

Sure she'd swam in freezing waters before but that was back when she was still a mermaid and there had been hot springs close by at that time. Ariel knew that if she and her friends didn't find shelter soon they'd all freeze to death.

As she continued her trek through the ankle high snow, with her two companions teeth chattering, she spotted something just up ahead.

It looked like a large round wooden door almost hidden by the white stuff.

And so, with as much strength as she could muster, Ariel began to make her way towards it.

Just as she was inches away, the exhaustion got the better of the little mermaid causing her to faint.

---

Warm.

That's what Ariel first thought as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Her body was wrapped in something soft and pleasantly warm.

Also she could hear voices. Various male voices speaking in calm, serene tones. Some chanting and the sound of falling water.

"The storm was unexpected, I suspect it may have caught her by surprise."

"Yes, I believe she must've been traveling for quite some time."

Ariel stirred wearily, "Whatever you decide, I'd appreciate it if you look after Scuttle and Sebastian too."

"Your friends recovered hours before you awakened, my daughter." answered one voice gently, "They are anxiously awaiting news of your condition."

Blinking her eyes drowsily, once they had regained focus, she found herself staring at the top of cavern.

Ariel carefully tried to pull herself up and almost cried out in surprise at what was offering her hot tea.

They were newts. Orange ones about as tall as young human children. Their black and brown eyes expressed kind, genuine concern for her.

"We feared that you'd succumbed to the bitter cold." said one wearing a yellow beaded collar and a turtleneck. "Please come this way. The master wishes to speak to you."

Ariel, feeling much warmer and certainly more energized, followed him. As she got up, Sebastian and Scuttle, who had been sitting a few feet away were beckoned by one of the other monks to follow.

The little mermaid glanced at her surroundings. All around her seemed to be small shrines or small pools filled with pink liquid.

Soon she and her friends were brought before a pink waterfall and floating two inches above the pool was a grey, aged newt. He wore a white robe and a brown beaded collar.

He appeared to be sleeping, until he opened one eye and smiled kindly.

"Ah, yes, the wandering ocean maid." He said, "We were worried about you. But we are glad you and your companions are with us now."

Ariel smiled a small friendly smile. "I'd like to thank you for saving my life and for your kindness. Though we really just want to find a way back home."

"I'm afraid you'll all have to wait until spring, my child." The grand master told her gently, "The winter here can be harsh, however, we extend our invitation to you and friends."

The three ocean friends were disappointed they wouldn't e able to make the journey as soon as they'd have liked, however, they couldn't risk freezing out in the bitter cold either.

"Thank you." Ariel bowed her head.

"We would all appreciate it." Sebastian added.

The group stayed in the monastery for the entire winter and as soon as Spring arrived, they thanked their hosts for their generosity and continued on their way.

-----

In the first few weeks that went by, it wasn't long before the little mermaid and her friends understood they were as lost as they had been from the start of their journey.

Ariel simply stood at the edge of a small hill, looking around. She set a reluctant Sebastian down on one side, then covered her eyes, lifted her arms and began to move it around to choose a direction.

But as she did this she lost her footing!

She fell down the steep hill and into a large dirt pit.

_Thump!_

She wasn't seriously hurt just a little shaken from the fall.

"Careful there!" someone called.

To her surprise some dogs rushed over asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, just had a little fall that's all."

"Better watch your step, young lady," said a small Scotty, "Yer standing right in an archeological site."

"Ooh, sorry about that I'm Ariel."

"Delighted, dear girl, I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild the third, or Rothie for short." He motioned to a mastiff, "This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander chief of excavation." And then to the Scotty dog, "And this fine gentlemen is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado." He then paused, "You'll forgiveme for saying so, young lady, but you've got an old smell about you."

Now instead of being insulted, Ariel was curious.

"What kind?"

"The smell of the sea, girl!" McDuffy said earnestly, "You've been to the beach haven't you?"

Ariel rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes and no. Well technically I _am_ from the sea."

"You don't say! You and your family live by the seashore?" asked Rothie.

Ariel shook her head with a smile.

"That's quite puzzling, unless of course you're referring that you're actually---"

"She's _got legs_ you idiot!"

The dogs all jumped back in surprise as Sebastian suddenly yelled up at them

"She went to a human in de swamp and got legs, _geez mon_!"

Scuttle flew over, "Brace yourself folks, Ariel's no human. She's a mermaid."

The dogs listened intently but as soon as the words were out of his beak, they laughed – until they saw the solemn look on their faces.

"Oh, erm...yer all serious?" asked Mcduffy.

"She's one of the seven mermaid princesses," Scuttle explained now he had their full attention, "She was magically transformed into a human 'cuz she wanted to be one – only we all got a few bumps in the road and now she's feeling homesick…"

Sebastian cuffed him, "Oh why don't you just tell every livin' soul the entire story while you're at it!"

"Sorry," said McDuffy, "We've seen a lotta strange things in our lifetime, but this un's a bit hard to swallow."

Dreyfuss added, "No one's ever heard of a mermaid wanting to explore the surface let alone let themselves be seen completely."

"And the less humans know the better!" Sebastian snapped.

"Well, I wanted to see more above the water and be human if just for a while." Ariel told them determinedly, "Right now, I want to see just a little more before I go home. Do you know where the closest city is?"

Ariel didn't notice it but the dogs all became a little uncomfortable. As if they knew something terrible about the city that they didn't want to mention out loud.

"Erm, are you are you _want_ to go_ there_?" McDuffy asked her a little unsurely.

"Yes, please." Ariel replied, "I already said I want to explore the surface."

"Yeah!" Scuttle chipped in excitedly.

Rothie spoke up, "We…well, we really don't advise you to go to this one city, Ariel. It's already perilous as it is."

Ariel said excitedly, "Even better! All the more reason for us to go there, I want to see what I can find."

"You don't understand, the city belongs to a ruthless tyrant!"

"That's alright," Ariel said confidently, "I'm sure whoever he is, he won't be interested in a human girl, a crab and a seagull walking around the streets. Up here, I'm just Ariel the human."

The dogs exchanged looks, she was very insistent. Also what she said was true, no one really knows she's a mermaid princess exploring the world.

"Alright," Rothie sighed, "If you insist, go straight to the west, there you'll reach the road where it will take you to A-6. Once there, you must be cautious, for it'll be even more dangerous after nightfall."

"Thank you!" Ariel smiled.

She picked up Sebastian and began walking towards the west.

"But do be careful, young lady!"

"And stick to the road!"

And so the little mermaid continued on her way, this time she was intent on exploring more of this 'dangerous' city.

**AN: Nice huh?**

**Now the newt monks are from the SJ episode "The Aku infection."**

**While the archeologist dogs are from the pilot aka episodes 2 and 3: "The Samurai called Jack" and "The war" respectively.**


	5. Storytelling

**AN: And here's the next chapter everyone! Don't forget to review**** afterwards!**

Finally Ariel and her friends have arrived to the city the archeologist dogs informed her about.

It was walking into an entirely different world. The buildings were nothing like her home in Atlantica, they grew much taller. The transportation vehicles seem to float or glide through the air yet no creatures pulled them along.

The air seemed darker even though it was still daytime and the color themes around this place seemed to be black and red mostly.

While the inhabitants she saw looked like humans, most of them anyway. And some appeared rather rough and unpleasant-looking. Others down right intimidating.

And it smelled rather awful around here. Not exactly an ideal place to explore but her curiosity was too strong.

With Scuttle flying overhead, Ariel passed down some narrow pathways right under a bridge where something noisy passed by.

As soon as it left, the sound of laughter met her ears. Just a few feet away a large group of children were playing.

Ariel smiled a little and approached wanting to join in the fun. Unfortunately she slipped and the worst anything possible happened – some ice cold water fell on her.

**(AN: don't worry, picture a leaky clean water pipe and most of it fell on her legs.)**

She cried out in shock when it happened.

Her shout got the kids attention. They spun around and were immediately intrigued.

Some little girls gasped in delight.

"A mermaid!"

"They're not make believe! They're alive!"

At once a few of them rushed over in curiosity, Sebastian yelped and ducked back into Ariel's bag.

"Hi!" said one little girl.

"Oh hello!" Ariel smiled. "I'm Ariel."

The children smiled and some were whispering excitedly.

"Ariel the mermaid." whispered one little boy in a white bath robe. "My mom'll never believe this!"

Ariel grinned sympathetically, "No, I guess not."

Another boy spoke up, "My mom used to tell me stories and that all merpeople were pretty. And she was right, You're very _pretty_…"

"Well thank you." Ariel said, blushed.

She was happy that younger humans and other land-dwellers were quite friendly, even as they found out what she was.

"I used to want to be a mermaid when my mom told me stories." said a small girl with big blue eyes and a blond ponytail. "Can I be one?"

Ariel was taken aback and shook her head,

"No, _why_?" She gently took one of the little girls hands and gently patted her head in a motherly manner, "Why would you want to be a mermaid, when you can be human?"

"Not from where we're standing." said one kid with a bulbous nose and pointy black hair that stuck out in all directions. "Up here we all have to listen and live under Aku's thumb."

Another boy shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Thought it'd be cool to swim all the time."

"It's not as fun as you think." Ariel replied, pursing her lips.

She waited for the children to situate around her before she began to sing.

Ariel: _**I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**__  
_

"Feet!" One little red-haired said delightedly.

_**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
**_

"Street." finished a the boy with spiky black hair.

Ariel: **_Up where they walk, up where they run_**

Ariel and Little girl: _**Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world**_

Ariel: _**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand**_

_**And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**__  
**Burn?**_

_**When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world**_

When she finished singing, she looked round them all. Every little face had a small dreamy smile.

"Hey Ariel?" came a little girl's voice. "Will you tell us a story?"

The other kids all snapped out of their happy trance from Ariel's beautiful voice and chirped in.

"Yeah, tell us a story!"

For the next half hour, the little mermaid and the children exchanged stories.

A mermaid wanted to go up to the surface and see the world. So she went to and old man in the swamp who gave a her potion to become human. On the surface, the mermaid's visit went horribly wrong when a monster decided to keep her as his slave.

But not all hope was completely lost.

A wandering knight helped the mermaid escape, the Sea king was so grateful that he declared peace between humans and merpeople for all time.

While the children told her a story they made up themselves.

A wandering samurai from the past – a sort of warrior she was told – traveled far and wide until he finally reached an evil wizards castle to free the land from his reign of terror. The battle was long and fierce but in the end he triumphed and the samurai began his quest to find a way back to his home in the past.

As soon as Ariel's fin dried and became legs once more she bid the children good-bye and continued her trek through the city with Sebatian.

Though she was filled with so many questions.

Who was Aku?

The children described him as a an evil king of some sort that ruled the entire realm but not enough details on what he looked like.

Little did she know was that she'd receive an answer much sooner than she thinks.

**AN: Yeah, a little random but I really wanted to try this scene too. **

**The little kids were from the **_**Samurai jack**_** episode: "**_**Aku's fairytales**_**", cute and funny episode for the most part. LOL**

**Also I got a poll on my profile so don't forget to vote!**


	6. Dark reign, big city

**AN: Here's the next chapter folks enjoy!**

Just as soon as Ariel had tried to some refreshments for her and her friends, some rough looking men had begun following her.

Pick up the pace!

Soon the young mermaid was running for her life, however she reached the edge of the airway traffic. She looked back then forwards and got an idea.

"Ariel?" Sebastian questioned then noticed her determined look, "No- Arielle - don't you – Aaargh!"

But the little mermaid already jumped in with Scuttle flying after them.

She landed on one car on her feet then she had to jump off quickly just before she was shot at.

To and fro, she went avoiding getting hit with the same speed and grace she possessed when she was a mermaid.

Finally she grabbed onto a sign and pulled herself right onto the safety of the sidewalk.

She'd been spotted by three youngsters about two years Ariel's senior, who'd seen her try to avoid getting run over by traffic

Immediately the began yelling excitedly.

"Babe, that was some awesome show!" The magenta boy cheered.

"I never seen a honey move like that!" said the short blue one.

"Word! Chick was all rickey-chikedly jumping dilly!" said a skinny green one.

"Prodigiously, acrosbatastic!"

"Word, word!"

"But foxy's all uh-uh! _Zip!_ I'm out!"

The boys continued shouting her praises.

Ariel actually smiled, "Well, I… thanks. Uhm, could you possibly tell me where I am?"

"Babe, you're in the gutter level in the gutter level of central hub on sector D"

"Central hub?"

The most crowdestnest," said the blue one

"Stinkiest" said the magenta one.

"Most miserablest" said the green one

"Residential, industrial spaceport on earth"

"Er, I can see that. Look I'm sort of in a problem, I need to speak the ruler of this place." She paused a little before asking, "Is he human too? "

The boys only laughed as if Ariel had just told a hilarious joke.

She looked confused and a little miffed. Scuttle stared puzzled. Sebastian folded his claws.

"What's so funny, mon?"

The boys stopped laughing but didn't seemed surprised to see Sebastian or Scuttle

"You don't see Aku…" said the magenta one "Aku sees you!"

The little mermaid raised an eyebrow curiously

There was the name Aku again.

_Who is he__?_ Wondered Ariel.

"Er…Aku?" Sebastian questioned

"Yeah man," said the blue one, "Aku, the master of masters."

"The deliverer of Darkness." said the magenta one.

"The shogun of sorrow." said the green one.

Oh dear…that certainly does sound like a tyrant. Ariel thought But if he wasn't a human, then what was he?

As if in silent answer to her question, the three boys had glanced at her then in different directions. Almost as if saying 'Take a look for yourself, you'll see what we mean.'

And that was how Ariel finally noticed that she hadn't been looking properly at her surroundings in the city.

Slowly she followed one of their gazes, Sebastian peeking out from the bag and Scuttle following suit…she glances up at an advertisement tablet…

Immediately, Ariel's blue eyes widened in terror. She dropped her belongings with a large clatter.

Sebastian's jaw dropped with his trademark, horrified yelp.

Scuttle gasped.

For they'd finally understood just WHO Aku was.

Ariel began to shake uncontrollably in fear.

So that terrible monster that frightened her and attacked the human village she'd stayed at was the very tyrannical sovereign of this city?!

_**She had to get out of this place!**_

The three homeboys had noticed her reaction and looked a little concerned.

"Yo babe, wassup?" asked the magenta one, "You don't look so good."

"I-I-I'll be fine…" Ariel said shakily, then she spun to face them, "Please, tell me where the nearest exit is!"

"That's easy foxy," shrugged the green one. "Just keep going forward, westward there you can hit the road at the borders."

"Word!" said the blue one, "Everybody who wants hightail it outta this dump, they head for west!"

"Thank you!" Ariel gasped and she took off running with Scuttle flying off after her.

"Wait for me!"

**AN: Oooh, looks like Ariel and her friends had just found out something worth knowing. Now they just gotta find a way out of the city before "Mr. Huge dark and scary" finds out.**

**Just in case the three homeboys are from the Samurai jack pilot/episode 2: "The Samurai called Jack".**


	7. Home again, night terrors

**AN: Sorry I left this hanging everyone but here's one of the last chapters to this prequel which will then fast forward to what happened in between chapters. **

Now she's back home in Atlantica - the events left her changed in more ways than one: Naturally she misses Jack but there's also something else that keeps her on edge.

For one thing she keeps having nightmares involving her ordeal in the Pit of Hate, making refuse to leave her room again not even to go exploring, visit her own grotto with Flounder or see any of her other friends.

It didn't take that long for her family to notice. One morning, King Triton sees Ariel's spot was empty and asked where Ariel was.

Adrina looked up briefly to reply, "She said to tell you she's not gonna make it."

King Triton and Sebastian exchanged glances: _No breakfast?_

When going to her room to find out why…

"Honestly, I'm not hungry!" Ariel's voice answered from within.

"Are you sure?"

Inside her room, the youngest sea princess whimpers softly, "IthinkIcanIthinkIcanIthinkIc anIthinkIcan." Until she sees a few moving shadows at the edge of the old garden, "NO!" she dives back into her bed taking a fetal position, pulling the sheets around her in fright.

Triton and Sebastian try to do all they can, at first it was mostly to try and get Ariel to come out of her shell (no pun intended) but then they talked to the few people that can have a good idea of what's wrong: Archimedes the humanologist and the Triceraquins, who had been with Jack that day. However, ever since that fateful day, Archimedes had gone traveling throughout the ocean and it was unclear when he would return.

So it was just the three triceraquins that had arrived to Atlantica at Triton's request and try to find out what's ailing the little mermaid.

"Your father and sisters tell me you're afraid to come out. Is that true?" questioned the lead one.

"No, that's ridiculous!" Ariel replied from her spot.

"Alright then, let's try something else. I'm going to hand you some images and I want you to try and tell me what you think they are."

He passes some ink blot test cards towards Ariel through the crack of the large clam door.

"A dinglehopper - better known as a fork." She said brightly then mutters, "Probably melted down with heat beam eyes."

Then the at the next one, "A bright meadow. Possibly turned into a desolate wasteland sometime ago."

All three amphibious beings listen carefully to her replies.

"I wonder..." One of them said thoughtfully recalling something. Then he pulls out a different sort of image card looking at it with a grimace then slips it under the door.

It was a silhouette image of Aku's head.

Ariel barely gasps out, "I-I have no idea!"

At once they all exchange tense looks.

* * *

Moments later, we see the triceraquins talking to Triton and the other six mermaid princesses in the throne room.

"Either your youngest daughter has been terribly frightened by her ordeal as Aku's prisoner or she's inherited some bizarre paranoid behavior."

"Does something like that run in…?"

"I highly doubt it's the latter." Triton replied steadily, trying to take all of it in.

Sebastian comes through shouting, "It's my worst nightmare! Next to the nightmare where you're yelling at me."

"Not now Sebastian! The Triceraquins are telling me what's wrong with Ariel!" King Triton chided him.

Although the visitors were somewhat amused with Sebastian's antics, the current conflict was top priority.

"I'm correct in assuming that she hasn't given you anymore details regarding her whereabouts before the Samurai arrived to Atlantica."

Attina nodded, "She's only told us what she seen on her adventures."

"Right up until the part where Aku captured her- she refuses to tells us anything else." finished Arista.

And at night she's been having nightmares where she sometimes wakes up screaming," added Adella, "But she won't tell us anything about that either!"

The triceraquins listened carefully to each of them then exchanged glances nodded and finally the lead one of them said. "Then from what I can theorize something must've happened to Ariel in the space of time between her imprisonment and eventual return home. However she appears to be in complete denial and she won't be able to leave her own room until she decides to confront this fear by revealing the cause of her frequent nightmares and anxiety."

"What can we do?" Triton asked them earnestly.

"Right now it's best that you give her your full support during this time."

"The right amount of counseling."

"And above all patience," said the third one, "Trust and encourage her GENTLY, do not push her."

"I think I may just the thing to get her speak out again like she used to." Sebastian piped up.

"Are certain you know how to tackle Ariel's disposition?" Triton asked skeptically.

"Just leave it to me."

* * *

"Save your breath, Sebastian, I'm not talking." Ariel replied moodily.

"Arielle," Sebastian said calmly, "Do know you what was one o' the most important thing I learned in school?"

"No laughing in class?" She asked rather sarcastically.

"No, even more important. I learned it's ok to be afraid. Here's a little trick my teacher showed me, writing down our fears on a piece of paper." He took a quill and a piece of parchment, "I'll go first, my fears... Let's see I'm afraid of de ride tide, I'm afraid of sharks, I'm afraid of…settin' your father off."

He hands one to Ariel.

"I don't know what to write." She claimed.

"Let me help we'll start with the letter A." Sebastian said and as he spoke, Ariel slowly gripped her blankets, "You're afraid of A-A-A-"

"Anemones?" Ariel said trying to keep him from making her say it out loud.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, Ak- Ak-"

"Aquamarines?"

The red crab sighed this was going to be harder than he thought. "You keep working on that I've got every confidence in you."

Ariel watched him leave then she wrote down only : _My fears, Ariel._

But then she scowled and put it on her bedside table impatiently.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Letting it out

In spite of Sebastian and his efforts, Ariel still refused to leave the safety of her bedroom. Inside, most of the time she just slept when the nightmares woke her at night. But she just couldn't reveal what was it that caused her so much distress in more ways than one - it was too horrible for anyone of her friends or family to know and she was afraid of word got out to the surface. Not that it would've probably mattered if she spoke up or not, but more of the feel that it would mean that her tormentor already had lain some form of claim on her.

Her family was worried sick, fearing that she may let herself waste away by refusing to eat next sot hey all redoubled their efforts to show their support to her.

Triton said to Ariel, "The day you want, in the very moment you wish for we're here to listen to you."

_What I want is that one particular space of time to have never happened._ Ariel thought morosely.

Even most of Ariel's old friends were doing their best to persuade her. It wasn't long before two old friends of hers popped by to try and see if they could be of some help.

Gabriella (the deaf/mute mermaid Ariel had befriended in her youth) and her octopus friend/translator Ollie requested to spend the night with Ariel in an effort to figure out the cause of her nightmares and possibly offer some consolation with it. Triton agreed, if only to see if they would have more success than the rest of them. And maybe then he could find out what was causing his youngest child so much distress that she could not voice it?

* * *

The night had fallen and everyone was asleep or at least for the moment.

It had been close to midnight when Gabriella stirred and rose silently, looking around at her dozing friends. At first she'd wondered why she'd awakened in the middle of the night then she turned to look at Ariel, who had begun to toss and turn in her sleep. Suddenly, the redhead started to whimper fearfully, shaking her head in her sleep.

Gabriella stared at her friend, looking worried. Although unable to hear what she was saying, she could read lips and from what she can tell, that nightmare Ariel was currently in must have to do with something awful - one that affected her spiritually and physically.

"No, please, don't hurt me!" The sleeping mermaid begged, "Don't do this! Please, I don't love you! NO!"

Now feeling genuinely alarmed, Gabriella swam over and began trying to shake the terrified princess awake.

Sebastian, Flounder and Ollie woke up to the sounds of Ariel's wails.

"Let me go! Aku, please, just let me go home! _Please_!"

Now that made them freeze. They knew he had something to do with it, but they didn't know the full extent of just how much.

A very concerned Gabriella continued shaking her with a bit more force, except this time, the others joined in to try and wake her.

"Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

"Ariel! Ariel!"

"Wake up, Ariel!"

Her blue eyes snapped open, wide with fear and sees the alarmed and worried faces of all her friends staring down at her.

Gabriella moved her hands rapidly and worriedly in sign language while Ollie translated them into words: "You were screaming in your sleep,"

Ariel slowly rose up, "You're not going to ask why I woke up this time in the middle of the night?"

"It's not really my place to pry," Ollie translated Gabriella's sign language. "You have your reasons, you'll talk to us: your friends or to your family when you're ready. It's up to you not us."

Ariel holds her covers close. Could she really go on like this, suffering in silence without telling anyone until it consumes her? Sooner or later they would find out, perhaps it was best if she tells her friends first before going to her father sisters.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up, looking at the four of them directly and says steadily, "I'm ready."

"I'll got get some drinks," says Sebastian seriously.

He knew they were going to need them.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all seated around the princess' bed.

"I'm guessing this is something difficult to talk about." Sebastian said tentatively.

"I think it may be even harder for you to listen to especially if _he's_ concerned." Ariel said grimly.

None of them had to ask _who_ she meant. They were waiting with nervous anticipation but ready to stand by her as friends.

"We'll do our best." Flounder said calmly.

"That's right, we're all here for you." Ollie translated Gabriella's signs.

This was it, no going back now.

Ariel took a shuddering breath and hugged her knees, shivering. "I-it happened when I was kidnapped. I was dropped into section of the pit that was filled with seawater but whenever I tried to swim for the surface or a way out - I kept bumping into this invisible wall! And he said that the spell could only be broken unless he wanted me with him."

"That's awful!"

Ariel continued with the rest of her tale up until that one dreadful moment. "Suddenly _He_ just pulled me out and took me to his throne room saying I was so beautiful, just like my voice…And he-he- began to kiss me and t-t-" then she let out a despondent sob, "I begged him not to! But he only licked my tears away saying that I'll soon be enjoying myself."

From the horrified look on their faces they guessed the answer correctly.

"Ariel, you don't have to say any more." A shocked Flounder consoled his friend while Gabriella put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Monster!"

"That - that coward!"

"Of course he uses those who can't possibly fight back!"

Ariel then broke down in tears, "I-I just- _I couldn't stop him_! It was horrible! He didn't even carry out the worst of what he wanted to do, but I still feel so _awful_, unclean! So dirty, no matter how many times I try to clean myself up!"

"The only filthy one is dat loathsome creature!" Sebastian exclaimed then he said firmly, "Now you lisssun and you lissun good: _it's not your fault_, you're not responsible for that monster's foul actions."

"And I'm so frightened what if he comes back or catches us off guard? Or worse? That's what has me so afraid of half the time." Ariel continued

Now they were all seated together with Ariel's father and sisters in what used to be a room for music when Athena had been alive.

Their reactions had been natural: horror-filled, shocked, pained, angry, guilty and anguished.

A heavyhearted Triton swam to his youngest child and held her tightly, hoping to somewhat ease her distress. "My little Ariel, I'm so sorry."

That actually took her by surprise, what should he be apologizing? If anyone should be feeling bad it was her; she felt that since she didn't try and make an effort to stop what had happened, she was to blame.

"But why? It's not your fault."

Triton looked at her. True he was furious that this monstrosity had so much as even dared to try and defile his daughter - but he also felt at fault as much as she did.

"Because I feel that. . . I failed to protect you, I failed as a father."

Ariel's sisters looked at their baby sibling sadly; they too felt awful. Attina and Adrina had gone white with the truth and their eyes were downcast. Arista, Alana and Adella were shaking slightly, feeling close to tears.

How could they not have figured it out? They knew something had been wrong but why didn't they see it?

Sebastian then said, "Your majesties, none of you ought to give Aku that sort of power that doesn't belong to him."

Dudley the turtle then mumbled something incoherent that only Triton could understand.

"You're right." The sea king nodded then says to Ariel, "We're all going to get through this, Ariel. I just want you to know that you're not alone - we're all here for you - as your friends and family no matter what. Remember no matter what sort of trouble you're in, you can always come home."

Ariel calmed a little, feeling moved. "I-I'd like that Daddy."

They hugged. It would be a long process to recover from this terrible blow but they were going to get through it together.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

In what felt like the blink of an eye, three years have gone by, and the world was joyously celebrating it's freedom: After a long wait, Aku had been defeated by Samurai Jack.

With the news, Ariel felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her heart. He was gone, he can't hurt her or anyone else anymore and Jack would soon return.

* * *

Five days after two surprise visits, the mermaid was reunited with her love and with him he'd brought his parents -with the help of someone who had to do with time.

Triton had been there with her for the reunion, sharing a heartfelt conversation with the mysterious sovereigns about their children and they all agreed: That their children were meant for one another.

So the Sea king used his trident to change his youngest daughter into a human, this time for good.

In a subtle golden glow, Ariel regained legs and with it, an elegant blue kimono.

Now there was the matter of evaluating the maiden's mind; to see if she needed what was necessary as a future ruler.

"So this is the one?" asked a female voice.

The couple spun around. Watching them with warm eyes was the Empress herself, Jack's mother, although aged she still retained traces of her youthful grace.

Ariel and Jack slowly pulled apart so that the mermaid can greet her properly.

"My Lady…" Ariel bowed which the older woman returned.

Then the Empress took Ariel's hands, searching her face and seeing her to be said gently, "My daughter, we are honored that you've decided to unite your extraordinary family with ours."

Ariel gave her a radiant smile, "Thank you, your majesty."

Her body language, disposition and what she knew of the young maiden said it all: The little mermaid had a good soul to match her enchanting voice and beauty. The Empress knew she would be a good wife to her son.

Now it was the Emperor's turn. "I wish to speak to my daughter in law privately, if you will allow it."

Confused, Ariel approached the aged Emperor and walked with him down the beach, a little ways apart but not too far.

He was looking out into the horizon silently as if in deep thought.

Ariel tentatively tries to make conversation, "Your majesty, I…"

He suddenly said matter of factly, "You my child are quite the free thinker."

This took her back - that part's certainly true- in more ways than one.

"Not that it matters." The Emperor continued with gentle smile, "As a future Empress it will be your duty to look after your people, to put their needs before yours. However you must be aware that not many will be as welcoming as those you've befriended in your travels."

"That much I understand, yet maybe they can change to understand us. There are still some that accept the merfolk as we are." Ariel said hopefully.

The Emperor sighed sadly, "Can you truly say the same for those that do not tolerate those different from the way they think or way of life? Would you be able to learn our customs, traditions whilst remembering that of your kingdom and maintain a diplomatic mind as required?"

Sadly no to the first part; He had a point, "No sir, what I can say is that I'm willing to adapt, to learn - I've always wanted to see the world above. I know what must be done, whatever I decide from now on would also affect the kingdom."

An emotional yet honest answer. Good; as an Empress she would need to make wise decisions, and by marrying his son she would also need to learn an entirely new culture that differed from hers. She knew what to probably expect and was willing to do so anyways not only for the man she loves but for herself and for her home world.

So he looked her straight in the eye and gave single respectful bow. " My daughter, you have made my son come to life in a way I never thought possible. For that I thank you. No matter what the future may hold for you both, you must always remember to rule over the land and your people from your heart with wisdom and true justice."

Ariel returned the bow diligently, "I solemnly promise so to do, your majesty."

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: I wanted to put a little interaction with Ariel and Jack's parents, as much they'd want their son to be happy if he chooses a bride freely - they'd naturally have to evaluate her.**


	10. From Happy ending to a new begining

**Happy ending to a new beginning **

The bride wore traditional white in an elegant gown as a gift from the friends the lovers had met on their journeys.

The hand-fasting ritual, the wedding took place in the spring when the cherry blossoms were blooming.

All their good friends were reunited there to see both the warrior and the mermaid join lives forever not only in holy matrimony but in the union of two different world from distinctive times.

Nevertheless, Ariel already knew the choice her heart had made years ago if they found each other again, just as they have.

She was saying a heartfelt good bye to her family: she'd decided to be with her new husband in the past together.

When she pulled from her father, Ariel saw small friend she'd helped over a year ago in the forest. It was the same lavender fairy Jack had helped and that Ariel had rescued from a spider, except the tiny being was here to return a favor to the little mermaid.

Ariel nods, "You know what to do."

The fairy smiled. "Of course."

A pulse of magic sparked once then grew as a sort of pulse enveloping the entire globe then faded simply.

"What was that about?" Jack questioned her curiously.

Ariel smiled radiantly, "Just so that your friends and allies from this time will never forget you."

Triton and Jack were seen exchanging words before bowing to one another. The Sea king gave one last fatherly smile to his youngest child before slowly returning to the ocean waters with his older daughters.

_Now we can walk __  
__Now we can run __  
__Now we stay all day in the sun _

The time guardian then approached the couple saying something that made them both nod.

_Just you and me _

Next an enormous time portal opened, Jack and Ariel approached it as they waved teary good-bye to everyone.

___And I can be _

Finally they passed through- except they were wearing different garments: Jack wore his trademark white gi, Ariel wore a sea green kimono worthy of a noblewoman.

But they paying more attention to their current destination, they both walked up towards a ledge. Once they reached it, down below, within a lush valley was Jack's homeland - village, river palace and all - and with grand welcoming celebration waiting for them.

_Part of your world!_

Yes, the change in lifestyle was great but they faced it together. Ariel made a kind, wise empress when the time came, beloved by her kingdom as much as her brave husband. And their happiness was complete with the arrival of their first child, a daughter.

And their story was passed down from generation to generation leaving behind several mementos: a scale, the sword and the tapestries depicting the tale.

_**Watch out!**_

_**Gotta get back **_

_**Back to the past **_

_**Samurai Jack**_

_**Jack -Jack -Jack -Jack -Jack**_

_**Watch out!**_

**AN: Well that's the end of this one-shot collection, now to see if I can do the same with several other fics of mine.**


End file.
